His Princess
by Nakii-Ilylac
Summary: “If i’m your prince and I have to watch one of your boring girly movies, then you have to kiss me AND hold my hand” he grinned happily as Blair’s eyes widened. Chuck watched her as she considered his condition. A young CB oneshot.


**Then...**

Even at 10 years old Chuck Bass was a bad influence on Blair Waldorf. It was a Saturday night, and he had invited Blair round to watch a movie. Blair had agreed of course thinking they were going to watch a movie about princesses or fairies, something of that sort. However Blair was clearly mistaken when Chuck instead chose a horror movie to watch insisting the whole time that if Blair just stopped hiding her eyes behind the pillow she would love it. She spent the whole first half of the movie clinging on to Chuck, begging him to turn it off and watch something different. After an hour of Blair's whining voice in his ear, Chuck gave in turning the movie off with a sigh. Blair smiled at him in triumph.

"You are such a baby Waldorf" he said, smirking at her.

"I am not!" She replied indignantly, while smoothing down non-existent creases in her dress.

"Are too! You couldn't even sit through the whole movie. You weren't even watching it properly so I don't know how you could have possibly been scared" he looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"I wasn't scared, I was bored Bass. You should learn to tell the difference." She said, crossing her arms and turning away from him. He leaned closer to her.

"If it was just boredom, then why were you clinging to me like your life depended on it and hiding your eyes behind a pillow?" he asked her confidently.

"Well...I....It was just... oh Chuck leave me alone" she stammered. He laughed at her and she pouted at him, clearly upset.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home" she moaned. Chuck just looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do that Blair? Are you sure you want to go home?" he asked her seriously. She turned to him.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked her little face confused.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked menacingly, trying to scare her.

"Scared of what?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Of ghosts and monsters under the bed" he replied, not taking his dark eyes off her.

"No I am not" she told him, hands on her hips.

"Why?" he asked her. He thought all 10 year old girls were scared of stupid stuff like that. Then again Blair Waldorf was not ordinary 10 year old girl.

"Coz they're not real Chuck Bass!" she told him angrily.

"Says who Blair Waldorf?" he laughed, amused at the frustration on the little girl's pretty face.

"My daddy. My daddy says there's no such thing as ghosts OR a monster under the bed and my daddy is right about everything. So there." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh yeah?" Chuck raised his eyebrows sceptically at her.

"Yeah!" she said pushing him hard in the chest so he fell back on the sofa.

"What else is he right about then?" Chuck asked rubbing his chest and walking over to her. She stopped to think for a minute.

"Well he says I'm a princess and that's true." She said slowly. Chuck looked at her chestnut curls and pink cheeks. Her red lips and dark eyes. He then reached out and straightened her headband which had begun to fall out when she had been scrambling over him trying to reach the remote earlier on.

"Yeah, your daddy's right, that is true" he said softly. Blair looked up at him in surprise. Chuck smirked at her.

"Can I be your prince?" he asked eagerly. She looked at him for a long moment before responding.

"Okay. But on ONE condition- You have to watch one of MY movies with me now." Chuck sighed.

"Okay. But I have a condition too" Chuck said seriously.

"What? You can't have a condition Bass." He smiled at the use of his surname, but quickly covered it up with a frown instead.

"Well I do. Do you wanna hear it or not?" he asked, annoyed.

"Fine then." She replied dramatically.

"If i'm your prince and I have to watch one of your boring girly movies, then you have to kiss me AND hold my hand" he grinned happily as her eyes widened. Chuck watched her as she considered his condition.

"It can be a kiss on the cheek" he offered with a shrug. Blair nodded.

"Okay then Bass. But you can't fall asleep during the movie and it has to be a kiss on the cheek" Chuck nodded and leaned his cheek towards her as Blair gently put her lips to it.

"Thank you Blair" he said simply, taking her small soft hand in his and leading her back towards the sofa. She annoyed him at first wriggling around, trying to find a comfy position to sit in but after half an hour or so she fell silent and stopped moving around. Chuck managed to sit through the whole movie and it was actually Blair who fell asleep, still holding Chuck's hand. He didn't mind though, after all she was his princess.

**Now...**

Chuck kissed his 10 year old daughter's forehead before switching off the light and turning towards the door, a small voice stopped him from leaving.

"I'm scared daddy" she whispered. Chuck immediately walked back over to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What are you scared of sweetheart?" he asked gently, stroking her hair.

"Of ghosts and monsters under the bed" she replied. Chuck smiled softly in the darkness as he remembered a similar conversation he'd had with the little girl's mother a long time ago.

"They're not real honey" he told her.

"How do you know?" she asked, her eyebrows raised, looking exactly like her father. He laughed.

"Because i'm your daddy and i'm right about everything" he replied, tapping her nose.

"What else are you right about daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"Well, you're daddy's little princess. I'm right about that aren't I?" she nodded at him and closed her eyes. Chuck turned around and saw Blair smiling at him from the doorway.

"Goodnight daddy"

"Goodnight sweetheart" he said softly, before closing the door. He looked at Blair and they smiled at each other, both lost in a childhood memory. Carefully Blair put her lips to Chuck's cheek and took his hand, leading him to the sofa. He groaned slightly when she put on Breakfast at Tiffany's but was quickly silenced when she put her lips to his. Blair fell asleep watching the movie once again, but Chuck didn't mind. After all she was his princess and he loved her more than anyone else in the world.

**AN: Please review if you like it!**


End file.
